Weaponless
by Conjurer of Sabers
Summary: For a contest.


Chapter 22 Weaponless fight between Marth and Ike

The arena was dark as two fighters stepped out into the field. Screams for bloodlust and shock that two warriors, who used to be friends, could become such bitter rivals. The warrior on the right, a man who is a prince and has lost his lover over some silly dispute, strode forward with a look of confidence on his face, his cape, one of a purple color, flowing out behind him. The other warrior though, looked bored as if he knew what was going to happen during this fight, and knew that he was going to win. The bored warrior looked back behind him and heard his girlfriend calling out to him "Alright, we want a fight with lots of Marth's blood! Come on, baby, you can do it!"

A loudspeaker came out from overhead, "In this corner," a random judge points at the Prince, "a dick beyond all dickatude, Marth the cocky prince!"

A girl jumped down from above and lands next to the judge and steals the loudspeaker, "In the opposite corner," points at the bored warrior," able to wield a two-handed sword with relative ease, wears a cape that gets torn by all the fangirls, a great lover and my man, Ike!"

"But without farther procrastination, let the battle begin in 3…2…1…GO!" The girl screamed as she ran to get back to her seat.

As soon as the battle had begun, Ike and Marth started running. Both were heading straight for each other to get the first punch in. Marth started to bring back his fist to bring it into an uppercut under Ike's chin. Ike seeing the warning sign of a punch waited until Marth was within hand's reach, pulled out of the run and to the side and stuck out his leg. Marth not being prepared for that kept running forward and tripped on Ike's leg sending him sprawling onto the floor. The warrior, taking this moment of weakness, brought back his leg and kicked the prince in the side sending him rolling back toward his side.

Ike stood there uncaring as Marth stood up holding his side due to the pain of, what he thought, would be a couple of cracked ribs. Marth tried to cast aside his pain as he started running forward and brought back his fist again for another uppercut. Ike, deciding not to try to use the same trick twice, started jumping backwards to avoid the random punches from the pained prince.

Marth getting pissed by the avoiding warrior, growled out, "Stop moving, Damnit!" reached out with one hand and grabbed Ike by his collar and punched Ike in the nose with his other hand. Ike stumbled out of Marth's grip as he grabbed his nose with one hand and punched forward blindly with the other and hit Marth lightly on the side of the head.

Ike seeing Marth momentarily distracted from the punch jumped back from the dazed prince. Ike slowly lifted his hand from his nose to see his blood staining his glove. Pissed that he got a bloody nose from Marth yelled out, "You're going to pay for that!" Ran forward and while Marth was confused sucker punched Marth in the chin, sending him flying back. Marth unconfused from the sudden pain in his chin fell to the floor with a dull thud and continued forward for a couple of feet. Marth started getting up when Ike continuing his assault punched the purple-haired pretty boy in the gut and forced him off the ground with his other hand.

Ike, with a glare in his eyes, quietly said with hate, "Why don't you just give up? You'd save yourself quite a bit of pain and misery if you do."

Marth started opening his mouth for an answer, but tasted something coppery and felt something going around in his mouth. Instead of answering Marth decided to take whatever was in his mouth and spit it into Ike's face. The blood and teeth Marth spat out went and splattered onto Ike's face. Ike looked angry as he raised his fist again and slugged Marth in the eye. The warrior than released the prince letting him flop to the ground his legs giving out beneath him. Ike looked down at Marth in disgust and raised his foot, and with as much power as he could kicked Marth in the groin. Marth raised his head in a silent scream, as pain torn through his body, and fell to the floor, his chest letting out a small thump.

Ike looking down at the fallen prince and slowly shook his head. The warrior deciding to put the prince out of his misery raised his foot and with a solid stomp, put it through Marth's head killing him. Ike started walking slowly away as the prince's blood spilled from his body and made a small puddle around him.


End file.
